operation feelings
by lovebird3000
Summary: when numbuh 4 gets the most wierdest call, numbuh 3 and numbuh 4 have to follow their heart but where wil it take them?......34 fluf read en review. ive bettered the way i spell in this one to.


**disclaimer: i don't own knd, but this story is al mine ha! (i am crazy!)**

**wally: aaaaaah! just shut up and read **

**kuki: wally! you really have to be nicer to people**

**wally: wahtevuh!.**

**me: okay i'll start don't worry mr. beatles haha (man i am really crazy!)**

**wally: never call me like that again!**

**me: thoughts: man that kid can be soooo ignoring!**

**wally: just start!**

**me: okay! okay! thoughts: pain in the but**

**operation f.e.e.l.i.n.g.s**

**kuki and wally were playing games while abby and nigel were buisy with an new controller for the robot hoagie was building.**

**the phone ringed nigel took it, ''hello with numbuh 1 of the kids next door can i help you?'', he said, there was no answer on the other side, ''hello?'', he said again, he hanged up. ''that was strange'', he said. ''who was that?'', kuki asked. nigel answered, ''i don't know''.**

**wally said, ''yeah maybe it was a cruddy teenager trying to fool us'', ''no'', nigel said. wally said, ''next time i,ll take it okay?''. ''okay'', nigel said.**

**the phone ringed again, ''hello with numbuh 4 of the kids next door wot do you wont?'', wally said angry. a low dark voice was on the other side saiying, ''i,m looking for wallabee beatles and kuki sanban''.**

**wally said angry, ''yeah this is wallabee beatles but you,ll better call me wally or even more better numbuh 4''. the voice on the other side stayed calm and said, ''you and kuki sanban come to the secret temple this afternoon at 15.00''. numbuh 4 looked suprised wile saiying, ''secret temple, what secret temple?''. the voice said, ''just follow your heart together you can do it'', ''do what?'', he raised an eyebrow. on the other side the phone was hanged up, ''hello? hello? strange...'', wally said with a bit of fear in his voice.**

**kuki looked, ''up whats wrong wally''. wally looked pale, ''we have to go'', he said. kuki looked at him right in his eyes, ''why?''. wally looked away, he asked, ''do you know the secret temple?''. kuki looked to abby who was starring with big open eyes to wally.**

**abby said, ''numbuh 5 knows the secret temple''. ''you do'', wally asked nervous. ''yeah'', abby answered.**

**kuki said, ''wally why do you wanna know about it?''.**

**wally looked up with a nervous look on his face and told what the voice told.**

**''whats the matter wally?'', kuki asked now nevous to.**

**''the one who called...'',wally said acting like he was't afraid, ''he want you and me to come to the secret temple'', he said pointing at numbuh 3.**

**abby said, ''well than go'', ''but we don't know where to find that temple'', wally said**

**''what did the voice on the phone said'', she asked cure.**

**''it said to follow our heart'', wally replied.**

**abby said, ''than its simple just do that!''.**

**wally said, ''you are nuts!'',**

**kuki came, ''no maybe she is right, we have to go, comon we are losing time'',she said**

**''okay okay i am coming but what if its a teenager trying to trap us'', wally asked.**

**kuki simply answered, ''than we have to fight back, lets go'', wally shouted.**

**wally said, ''alright our hearts brought us to the forest what next?''.**

**kuki stared at wally and she didn't say a thing.**

**wally started blushing, ''what's the matter kuki?''**

**she said, ''your eyes are so damn beautyfull''**

**wally looked shocked and closed his eyes, ''what'',**

**kuki shocked and shook her head, ''nothing'',**

**comon lets go on,'' wally said.**

**kuki said, ''why does my heart now says that we have to stop''**

**wally said, ''mine says the same''.**

**kuki and wally climb up an rock and sat down looking at the sunset at once they both could feel butterflies flying al around they looked at eatchother and than looked back to the sunset, they moved closer to each other and they looked right into their eyes and lately their nosses touched eatchother and they pulled theirselfes into a big kiss.**

**the end**

**343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434**

**me: the end of the story how did you like it?**

**kuki: it was beautyfull**

**wally: i,m speechless**

**kuki: me to**

**me: that meens it was a good story hahaha! (i am getting crazyer with the sec)**

**disclaimer: i am not the spell champion so if i,d spell things worng don't mind please review!**


End file.
